The Haunted House
by tanya2byour21
Summary: What happend when Jude buys a house with a brutal past that had been long forgoten until now
1. Chapter 1

**The Haunted House **

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or any of the stars in it.  
**

Sadie: Jude are you nut this place is a dump

Jude: Yes, right now it is but look it has major potential and I will need some place to live once the house sells. So why not buy something that I can have for years to come.

Sadie: But Jude this place is going to be way to big for just you .

Sadie could not believe that Jude had just bought this house, It was rundown Victorian that had not been lived in for as least ten years. The front door was almost gone the window have all been broke out of the house the paint and wall paper was pealing off the walls. There was plaster missing in other parts of the house.

Jude: So the house is big, who said that I was going to live here alone.

She laughed at the look of shock on Sadie's face. It was priceless.  
Sadie: What do you mean not live here alone Who else is going to be living here. I thought you and Tommy decided to take things slowly.

Jude: Relax Sadie, Tommy night spend the night here when the house is ready but we are not moving in together. Not yet any way.

Sadie: Then who the hell else is going to move into this rat trap with you.

Jude: First off the house is not a rat trap. It just needs to be fixed up and taken care of and next Kat, Jamie, Patsy, and there is you when you come home to visit from collage and who ever else that want to will live here.

Sadie: Okay you win. I still can't believe you bought this place this out talking to me or dad first. So when do the reinvasions start and what are you going to do.

Sadie knew is was point less to try and talk Jude out of any thing. Once Jude made up her mind there was no changing it.

Jude: They start tomorrow and I want to restore the house to it former glory only here will be a few changes,. I am having a studio put in to I can work on my music here. There is going to be a state of the art, game room and theater, and kitchen. There are eight bedroom with bathrooms and there are two bathroom down here, There is going to be a huge gym in the basement a swimming pool and all the good stuff.

Sadie laughed watching how happy Jude looked running around talking about every thing that was going to be done. Maybe this would not be so bad after all.

Sadie: So what does Tommy think about you buying this place?

Jude: He had the same reaction you did at first but once I told him what I wanted to do he seemed fine with it.

Sadie: So when do we all move in?

Jude: The end of September or October.  
Sadie: Jude I can't help you move in I will be back at school by then I won't be here.

Jude: Relax it all taken care of and you will be home on weekends and you will be back for Halloween , you can help them.

What had she gotten us all into. Sadie thought with a shake of her head.  
Little did any of them know what was lying a head for any of them or what the house had in store for them.

**_A/N: Okay that is it for the first chapter, let me know what you think is it good, should I go on or stop. Tell me what you think, please send reviews and there will be lots of Tommy and Jude coming up in the next Chapters._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**I want to say thank you for all the reviews and all the idea's and suggestions Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or any of that good stuff **

Jude, Kat, Patsy, Jamie, and Mason moved in to the house the third week in October. Sadie was away at school, for the week but would be home for the week end and for Halloween.

Tommy: Hey girl where do you want this box?

Jude was standing in her room putting clothes in the dresser with her back turned away form the door. When Tommy came in caring a huge box.

She turned to tell him where to put the box, but lost all thought when she saw Tommy standing there. All she could so was stare at him. He looked really good standing there in the door way in old faded blue jeans a wife beater and all sweaty. He look yummy enough to eat and she couldn't believe that he was finally hers. They had been dating since right after her nineteenth birthday when he came back for being in Montana. They had been fighting or barley talk to each other and they where both totally miserable It was so bad that Darius finally had it and one weekend he locked them in at G Major and gave every one weekend off and as they say the rest is history they worked everything out.

Tommy: "Jude where do you want this box, into not like is weighs nothing" asked again bring her back to reality.

Jude: What, sorry put it right there next to the bed.

She walked over to where Tommy was standing and opened the box.  
Tommy: So girl what in the box any way?

Jude: Pictures CD's DVD's and other stuff.

She told him as she pulled out picture of her and Tommy that was taken of her and Tommy right after they got together. She took the picture and put it on the fireplace mantel in her bedroom.

Tommy: Got to hand it to you this place looks great.

Jude: Thank you, and you had your doubts.

Tommy laughed : Yes I did and I am sorry.

Jude walked over to stand in front of Tommy: You are for given, but only because I love you.

Tommy: Oh really and I thought you only wanted me for my body. He laughed

Jude smiled as she reach under his shirt : No that's just a bonus, now kiss me.

Tommy laughed, them kissed her as he laid her down on the bed and followed her down.

He pulled way and looked into her eyes.

Tommy: I love you too girl more then anything." and he kissed her again. They where in a major make out section when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash and someone scream.

Tommy: What the hell was that? He demanded as they jumped up off the bed and ran to find out what had happened.

When they got down stairs Kat Patsy, Jamie, Kwest and Mason where standing in the living room and Kat was in Kwest arms and they all looked pale and scared.

Tommy: What the hell happened

Patsy: The mirror fall of the wall and all most hit Kat.

Jude: How the hell did that happen

Kat: I don't know Jude we were all standing here talking about Halloween and them all of a sudden Kwest is pulling me out of the way as the mirror fell and shattered. I'm sorry Jude.

Jude: Kat it not your fault and are you okay.

Kat: yes, just a little freaked.

Tommy went over to look at the wall where the mirror had hung to investigate.

Tommy: This should not have happened.

Jude: Well, let not worry about it right now and just clean up the mess okay.

Jude left the living room and when to the kitchen to get the broom and dust pan. She was just getting ready to leave the kitchen when the door slammed shut. When she tried to open the door it would not come open it was like someone was holding the door closed. She dropped the broom and dust pan and starts pulling at the door. She must have screamed because the next thing she know Tommy was yanking the door open and grabbing her and pulling her into his arms

Tommy: Jude it okay, what the hell happened.

Jude: I don't know. I was getting the broom and dust pan when the door slammed shut, when I tried to open the door it would not come open. It was like someone was holding it shut.

Tommy: God Jude you took ten years off my life I have never head you scream like that before.

Jude: I'm sorry I don't mean to scar you, I just freaked out when I could not get the door open.

Tommy pulled way for Jude and kissed her on the forehead.

Tommy: It okay the house is old and the door must have just got stuck that all, now lets get back and clean up that mess before someone get hurt on all that glass and let everyone know that you are okay.

Jude: Okay fine.

She looked at the door as they left the kitchen. She could have sworn that she heard someone laughing.

A/N: That's to for this chapter , please review and let me know what you think. I will try for a new chapter sometime tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I want to say thank you to Duddley111, iilovetommyq,Alexxj18, xtaintedxlovex16, undiscovered91, kris10rox, Joskers, Biker Brat. Angel422 Lileigh760, Ammie50315 and fuckyicecube if I have for got any one I am sorry. When I get review I know that I am doing a good job, I hope. Again thank you. **

It was Halloween andSadie was do home at any time and Jude had a very bad feeling. She has had it ever since the kitchen door incident the other day, She thought. She was up stairs in her bathroom when she heard a little boy laughing in her bedroom, and when she walked into her room she froze, sating on the window seat in her room was a little boy about four years old. He looked up at Jude when she walked in and smiled at her.

Little boy: I want my mom and daddy.

Jude screamed and ran out of her room and down the stairs. Right into Tommy, Kat, Kwest, Jamie, Patsy, and Mason.

Tommy:Easy girl, what is wrong.

Jude panting hard throws her arms around Tommy. He was solid and she felt safe with him, yeah don't let go she thought.

Mason: Jude what is wrong?

Jude: There is a little boy sitting in my window set up stairs.

Tommy: Yeah girl what did I tell you about screaming like that?

Jude: Come see.

She took Tommy's hand and pulled him up the stairs with everyone else following her up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

Jude: He's right there.

She pointed to her window set. Only it was empty.

Kat: Funny Jude

Jude: No you guys he was right there.

Patsy laughed at Jude. Okay she thought two can play.

Patsy: Yeah right, what did he look like.

Jude: He was about four or five with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in a white ruffled shirt and a powder blue short and jacket sailor out fits, he even had the little blue had on that matched the onlything missing was on of those big suckers.

Jamie: And did he say any thing?

Jude: He looked at me and said. _I want my mommy_.

Kwest: Jude seeing dead people

Jude: Bite me, I'm not joking you guys, he was right there .

She pointed to the set again. Why don't they believe her she thought.

Tommy: Jude? Hey guys would you give us a minute.

Guys: Fine, sure, Okay

They walked out of Jude's room leaving her alone with Tommy, She could still hear them laughing. She knows what she saw and they where not going to change her mind.

Tommy: Girl, are you all right?

Jude: I don't know. I know what I saw Quincy and not you or anyone else is going to convince on other wise

Jude walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace in her room and sat down . Tommy walked over and sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Tommy: Jude I am not saying that I don't believe you, it just hard to believe that all and I do believe you.

Jude: So what do we do?

Tommy: Don't know lets just get through tonight and tomorrow and then we will figure it out.

Jude: Oh Hell I for got, do we really have to do the scary movie thing, I really hate scary movies, I don't want to do it.

Tommy laughed at her, She was not lying about not liking scary movies. Someone always had to cover her eyes for her when they where on.

Tommy: Afraid so, you promised remember.

Jude: Only cause I was out voted come on Quincy I will make worth your wild.

She then started to run small kissed down along his throat.

Tommy: Hey maybe we can watch the Sixth Sense.

He groaned as Jude bit him on the neck.

Jude: Funny Quincy

Tommy: I will be with you the hole time I promise.

Jude: So does that mean you will stay the night.

Tommy: Yes, I will stay the night.

Jude: Good now kiss me.

Tommy laughed as he kissed her. She was in the poses of helping him get reed of his shirt when someone yelled.

Someone: I'm home!

Tommy growled and pulled way for Jude.

Tommy: You know your sister really has lousy timing.

Jude: Yeah, but that's why I love her.

Jude laughed, and kissed him again as she jumped up off the couch and went running out for the bedroom. All thought of ghost, scary movies, and everything else forgotten.

Jude: Sadie you home.

Tommy heard her as he put his shirt back on and went to join Jude and Sadie and everyone else. They where all laughing and hugging.

Sadie: So, Jude what have you been up to.

Before she could answer everyone but Jude, and Tommy started to laugh. Which really confused Sadie.

Sadie: Did I say something funny?

Jude shot them all dirty looks.

Jude: No don't pay any attention to them. There all just nuts.

Jamie: Hey were not the ones seeing dead people.

This had Sadie stopping in her track and turning to look at every one

Sadie: Jude what is he talking about,.

Jude: Nothing I thought I saw someone that was not there, that all.

Sadie: That all, that all Jude what the hell is going on around here?

Jude turned and looked at Sadie.

Jude: I don't know and right now, lets not worry about it, we need to eat dinner and then get this scary movie marathon over with.

She told them as she and Tommy walked way and headed for the kitchen.

A/N: That it for this chapter. I will try for another chapter tomorrow night after work. Please review and tell me what you think I love the review. So keep them coming please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I want to say thank you for to the following people. Your guys reviews are what keep me writing this story: Alexzj18, kris10rox, rokrebe107, dolphin20, Not so sour Lemons, Fuckyicecube (did I spell it right this time), iluvtommyq. Duddley111, ammie50315, and thatgirlyoucantrust. Again thank you to you all and to all that read this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff, but I do have birthday coming up in August and someone could give me Tim Rozon as a birthday present. **

Tommy made spaghetti and meat ball for dinner. When dinner was done Tommy told everyone to go into the media room and get the movie while we did the dishes. When they where done. He took Jude's hand. Tommy laughed as they walked into the room.

Tommy: Girl could you maybe loosen your grip just a little my fingers are starting to go num.

Jude: Sorry, Hum guy do we really have to do this?

Jude really hated scary movies. She always watched them with her eyes and ears covered. Last week when she head Kwest and everyone talking about watching the Halloween movies on Halloween, Jude had said no, but do you think they listen, no they voted and now she was stuck watching them. Jamie looked up at Jude and smiled.

Jamie: Yes Jude we have to do this.

Him, Pasty. Kat, Kwest, and Sadie was sating on one of the big black leather couches facing the huge movie screen. There where three of those couches in the media room

Jude: I know I just really don't want to do this.

Tommy laughed, kissed her and sat down on the couch on the couch behind Jamie and everyone and pulled her down onto the couch next to him.

Tommy: don't worry, I'm here, and I will cover your eyes for you and you can cover your ears.

Jude looked at Tommy and smiled.

Jude: Or we can just skip the movie and go upstairs to my room.

Tommy groaned leave it to Jude to pick now to want to got up stairs and get personal so to speck.

Tommy: Remember you promised, but I will take a rain check on the invitation

Jude: That was before I knew what we were going to watch, and your on for that rain check.

Sadie laughed at that.

Sadie: Come on Jude be a sport.

Jude stuck her tongue out at Sadie, which only made Sadie laugh harder.

Jude: Okay find Let just get this over with.

They made it through the first movie and part way through the second when Jude finally had enough.

Jude leaned over and whispered in Tommy's ear.

Jude: Tommy?

Tommy: What?

Jude: I have to pee.

Tommy: And you telling me this why?

Jude: Because you are making me watch this movie and if I leave this room by myself , I will freak myself out, So you are coming with me.

She got up off the couch and pulled him with her.

Tommy: Fine but let hurry I want to watch the rest of the movie.

Jude: You would Quincy.

She said as they headed out of the media room and to the bathroom.

Tommy: Come on girl you've been in there for almost five minutes.

Jude rolled her eyes and finished washing her hands and drying them.

Jude: There you happy.

She pulled the door open and jumped back with a yelp as Tommy who was leaning against the door landed flat on his ass and Jude doubled over in laughter.

Tommy: Funny, now can we get back to the movie.

Jude helped him up of the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jude: Do we have to?

She then lend in and kissed him on his neck and the movie was forgotten as Tommy pushed her up against the wall and kissed her back. They made out for about five minute. Tommy was running small wet kisses down her neck when Jude head a noise

Jude: Quincy, did you hear that.

Tommy pulled away from Jude and looked at her.

Tommy: I didn't hear anything, are you hearing dead people now.

Jude smacked Tommy on the head.

Jude: Shut up Tommy, I'm serious.

Tommy: Ouch !

Tommy was getting ready to say something when they both heard the noise this time.

Jude: See I told you so.

Tommy: Go back to the media room and wait for me?

He ordered as he started for the living room. Jude followed Tommy there was no way in hell she was letting him out of her site.

Jude: Not on your life, Quincy.

Tommy: Fine, girl but stay behind me and be quite.

Jude grabbed the back of Tommy's shirt and followed him into the living room. When Tommy stopped and grabbed the fireplace poke, Jude was so close be hind that she slammed into him. Tommy shot her a dirty look over his shoulder.

Jude: What you're the one that made me watch that movie.

Before Tommy could replied they heard a noise coming from out side the French doors in the living room.

Before Jude could scream Tommy put his hand over her mouth.

Tommy: don't you dare scream and stay behind me.

Jude shock her head and followed Tommy again as they walked over to the French Doors and yanked them open

Tommy: What the Hell!

And Jude Screamed.

**A/N: That it for this chapter, Please click on the little box below and let me know what you think. I will try for another chapter sometime this weekend.  
Tanya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Sorry it is has taken so long to update. Have a had a very chaotic week. I would like to say thank you to all for reading. And this Chapter is for the following people: thatgirlyoucantrust, Mediator princess Jude, Kris10rox, Not so sour Lemons, Alexzj18, zXJanine83Xx, iluvtommyq, dolphin20, Duddley111, and. Tommysmy21**

Tommy: What the Hell?

And Jude Screamed and all the light go out.

Kwest: What the hell?

He said when he and everyone came running into the living room. To find the French Door open, Jude in Tommy's arms laughing hysterically and a black cat sitting on the couch giving it's self a bath. Everyone looked from Tommy, Jude and the Damn Cat and started to laugh.

Tommy: We heard a noise out side the French Doors and when we opened that damn cat was literally hanging from the doors and came flying at us, if Jude had not had not grabbed my arm when she did that cat would be dead and them the lights going out.

Sadie: Speaking of lights, where are flashlights?

Kat: In the kitchen, come on Mason come help me.

Tommy: Damn it it's not funny. I mean girl you really have to quit screaming like that.

Jude: Yes Quincy it is and who's fault is it that I everything is scaring the hell out of me, who made me watch those Halloween movies.

Kwest: So it my fault, next year we watch Pirates of the Caribbean and or something like that okay and rock star T's right you really have to quit screaming like that.

Jude: Well I'm sorry, blame it on that Damn Cat and the movie and the light going out.

Jude walked over and started to pet the cat. As Mason and Kat came with flash lights.

Mason: All the light are out through out the house Jude: Now what

Tommy: We find the fuse box I guess.

Jude looked up at Tommy and smiled. It was a smile that told Tommy he was going to have to find the fuse box and fix the lights.

Jude: Alright Quincy go find the fuse box and fix the lights.

Someone behind them coughed to cover a laugh.

Tommy: And why do I have to find the fuse box, I am not the one who bought this house. Ouch!

He said when she punched him in his arm.

Jude: First, because your the guy, second, you like this house that I bought, and third and for most you will do it because you love me and would do anything to make me happy.

Tommy: Fine you win and you are right I do love you.

He told her as he bent down and kissed her.

Kwest: Come on lover boy lets find the fuse box and get the damn lights back on. Jamie and Mason you can come with us.

Jamie: And where exactly is the fuse box and why does it take four of us to turn on the lights.

Jamie asked as he followed Tommy, Kwest, and Mason.

Tommy: I think it in the basement or kitchen.

Jude, Sadie, Kat, and Patsy all sat down on the couch and that Damn Cat climbed in Jude's lap.

Pasty: Well I think you have new friend.

Jude: I guess so, So now what do we do while they are fixing the lights.

Sadie: Well we can name that Damn Cat. If it going to stay, You can't keep calling it That Damn Cat.

Jude: I think the cat will stay and I like the name That Damn Cat, so that is his name, what do you think Damn Cat.

Jude petted the cat and he purred louder. She smiled and looked over at Sadie and Sadie rolled her eyes.

Kat: So what will we do then.

Patsy: We can tell ghost story's or I can tell you what I found out about this house.

Jude: What do you mean found out about this house, what's wrong with the house?

Patsy: Nothing is wrong with the house, It what happened in the house.

Sadie and Kat: What happened in the house?

Jude knew she didn't want to hear this, but that she was going to have to any way.

Twenty five years ago tonight three people where murdered in this house and it is believed to be haunted.

Patsy said as she looked at Jude and Jude went very pale.

Sadie and Kat : What do you mean murdered?

Jude : What do you mean haunted?

Just as Patsy was about to answer, Mason came running into the room.

Mason: There gone

Jude: What do you mean gone, Who's gone?

Mason: Tommy, Kwest and Jamie are gone.

Jude: That not possible, they went down stairs with you.

Mason: I went into one room and they went into the other. When I went back to the room they where in, no one was there.

She jumped up and they all went running down to the basement.

**A/N Okay that it for this chapter. Again sorry it took so long to get itposted. Click on the little box below and tell me what you think please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry this is taking to long to pu date I have messed up my computer and can't get it fixed. So I am using a fiends computer that does not have spell check so bare with me on spelling please. I would like to say thank you to all for reading and sticking with me. This chapter is dedicated to the following people: Angel422, ammie50315, tqluvjh277, Not so sour Lemons, ilovetommyq, burninsecertskept, Funkyicecube(Sorry I keep spelling it wrong), thatgirlyoucantruct, Alexj18, Kris10rox, Petite Quiet Harrison, Tommysmy21, Duddley111 thank you for reading and sending me your reveiwes. Love you all keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff, but I do have a birthday coming up and someone could since me Tim Rozon all wrapped in a big red bow and nothing else as a birthday present.**

Jude: Sadie you, Patsy, and Kat check the storge room over there and Mason and I will check in the gym if you find them or the fuse box yell?

Jude told them when they got down to the basement. She was really freaked out and she wanted Tommy. She thought as she and Mason checked in the gym. They did not find any one or the fuse box.

Mason: Come Jude they are not in here let go find Sadie, Pasty and Kat.

They left the gym.

Jude: Where is he Mas?

Mason hugged Jude.

Mason: I don't know but we will find him, Kwest, and Jamie.

Jude: This might sound really mean but the only person I care about finding right now is Tommy. I mean I care and hope we fine everyone, it just that I have this funny feeling something bad is going to happen and I want Tommy.

Mason: I know Jude.

They ran into Sadie, Patsy, and Kat as they where coming out of the storage room. Jude ran up and hugged Sadie.

Sadie: Did you find anything.

She looked over at Mason and he as he shook his head no.

Patsy: Yeah we didn't either, but we gound the fuse box and it seems to be fine so I don't know why there are no lights.

Kat: We need to go upstairs and use the pone and call the electice company and the police.

Jude pulled way from Sadie and they all headed upstairs to the kitchen. Jude walked over and picked up the phone and went pale.

Sadie: Jude what is wrong?

Jude It not working.

Kat: What do you mean not working?

Jude: Just what I said the damn phone is not working.

Sadie:Calm down Jude, let just go into the living room and try that phone.

Jude all but ran to the living room and grabbed the phone.

Jude: It not working either, what the hell is going on around here.

Jude throw the phone on the couch and ran her hand throught her hair.

Mason: I don't know, let just use a cell phone and call the police, the electice and phone company.

Kat: Umm guys my phone is not working either.

With that they all ran and go their cell phones

Sadie: Neither is mine.

Mason: Same here.

Patsy:MIne too

Jude: This is so not happening. Now what?

Mason: I don't know but you all stay here, I will go look out side and see if any of the neighbors are having the same troubles and I will call the police from one of their house.

Jude: Okay just be carefull.

Jude told him as he left the livingroom. She dropped down on the couch when she heard the front door open and then close.

Patsy laughted: I wonder if the storys Jamie and I heard about this house are true?

Jude turned and shoot Patsy a dirry look she really wanted to hit her right now.

Jude: Patsy what the hell are you talking about?

Sadie: What storys

Kat: What Sadie just said.

Patsy just shrugged her shoulders: Well about thirty years ago a man by the name of Shawn Michaels bought this house for his young wife Stephanie as a wedding present, but Shawn travelled a lot on busness, so his brother Hunter moved in to look after Stephenie, the hosue and the family business, while he was gone. The only thing was Stephenie and Hunter started to have an afair and Stehpanie got pregnate and they had a little boy. Shawn thought the baby was his and they named him Alex. Well this went on I guess for about five years.

Kat: So what happen?

Before Patsy could answer they heard a loud crash out side and someone who sounded a lot like Mason start to scream.

Jude: What the hell was that?

Jude said as she jumped up and grabbed the fireplace poker and took off for the front door.

Jude:Okay Patsy open the door and find out what that was.

Patsy: And why do I have to open the door? You have the weapon.

Sadie: Patsy you are a weapon.You look mean enough and I saw you lay the smackdown on Speid a couple of weeks ago when he played that prank on you at Gmajor.

Patsy: I still don't see why I have to open the door. Jude as the fireplace pocker.

Jude: Here you take it and open the door.

Before she could give it to Patsy, they heard Mason scream again. Kat reaches out and grabbes the weapon

Kat: Just give me the damn think and Jude you owe me big for this.

Patsy: Manson sure screams like a girl.

Jude: Okay find just open the door and find out what is going on and Kat I love you and thank you for being my firend I will miss you when you are gone.

Kat: Funny Jude.

Kate said as she opened the door and they all screammed and Kat swang the fireplace poker.

As someone yelled: Boo Got You!

Laying there on the ground in dog pile was Mason, Speiderman, Wally, Kyle, Jamie, Kwest, Tommy and everyone but Mason was laughting as the girls stode there screaming and Mason was being skwushed and screaming. Jude and Patsy were the first to stop screaming when they guys go up off the ground. Jude throw herself at Tommy and hugged him and them when she pulled way she looked at Patsy and Patsy looked at Jude and nodded her head. Jude doubled up her fist and punched Tommy in the stomach as Patsy punched Speid in the nose.

Jude: That was so not funny Quincy, now turn the light, and phone back one and fix what ever the hell it is you did to our cell phone so they would not work.

Jude yellled as she turned and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom. Only she stopped dead in her doorway when she saw the little boy sitting in the baywindow. She truned and stomped back down the stairs.

Jude yelles: And make that little boy in my baywindow go way.

Tommy; Jude we didn't touch the phones and we didn't do anything to make it look like there is a little boy in you bay window.

Sadie walked over to Tommy and heanded him a cell phone.

Tommy: Okay Speid what did you do to the phones and other stuff?

**A/N: Oaky that is it for this chapter for now again sorry for the misspelled words. I don't have spell check on this computer and I am a very bad speller. Please forgive me. I will get more posted as soon as I can get my computer fixed or I can get to a friends computer. Please click on the little box below and let me know what you think.**

**Tanya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Again I would like to say thank you for the following people for reviewing: Duddley11, Funkyicecube, angel422, Kris10rox, ilovetommyq, Not so sour Lemons, ammie50315, and last but not least, YourEyesPickUpThePieces, I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up like I said my computer keeps shutting down on me and I have a two year old niece running around demanding attention. And I would like also say thank you to all for reading.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and all that good stuff. And I do not own Stephanie, Shawn Michael's or Hunter they belong to World Wrestling Enterprises I just used their names because DX is my favorite tag team on Raw.**

Spied looked at Tommy like he was nuts.

Spied: Dude I did not do anything to the phones or the lights.

Jude: Then what the hell is going on.

Tommy: Girl calm, Now what did you do to the phones and stuff.

Spied: Again I didn't do way thing to them, I swear.

Tommy: Them they why are they not working?

Tommy tossed Spied the cell phone and Spied could not get it to work so he reach into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

Spied: What the hell?

Jude: I swear to god Vincent Norman Spiederman that if you do not fix all of this right now and get the I ghostly image for that little boy out of my room, you will never play music again.

Jude yelled at him as she lunged at him only Tommy caught her around her waist and held her off. As everyone the room started to laugh and Spied cringed he has never seen Jude this made and she use him whole name and that was a very bad think.

Spied: Dude I swear to you I didn't do anything to the phones and I don't know what ghostly image you are talking about.

He said as Kat suddenly screamed and pointed to the to of the stairs.

Jude: Then what the hell is that.

Standing at the top off the stair staring at all of them was the little boy that Jude had just seen. She looked at Spied and laughed.

Spied: I did I didn't do that

Sadie: Them who did.

Spied: Kwest

Kwest: Oh no man you are so not blaming this on me. Tommy and I went along with you stupid idea to scare them but this is too much.

Just a Spied was going to say something

Little boy: Help us

Then the little boy then disappeared.

Wally: This is so not something that we did I don't know what is going to here but we did not do this right Kyle?

Kyle: Jude he's not lying to you we did not do this.

Jude: Then what is going on?  
Patsy: I told you is this house.

Everyone turned and looked at Patsy like she had completely lost here mind.

Tommy: Pats what do you mean the house.

Patsy: Just what I said I think the house is haunted and after what happened here 30 years ago tonight.

Kwest: Umm what happen here 30 years ago tonight?

Jude throw her arms up in the air in frustration.

Jude: If we are going to do this let go into the living room with That Damn Cat and Patsy can tell you what she told us so far and them finish and Spied you had better stay very far way from me, because I am still going to hurt you.

Patsy told the guys what she had told Jude, Kat, and Sadie as they walked into the living room. Tommy sat down on the couch were That Damn Cat was curled up asleep and Jude sat down on Tommy's lap and everyone else sat down around them and they all looked at Patsy to continue.

Patsy: Then it all can crashing down. From what I could find out form that internet and police report and don't ask how found those you don't want to know. Any way this is what they found out from family and friend and they police think happen. Stephanie ended up falling in love with both Shawn and Hunter. The week of Stephanie's 25th birthday Shawn had to go out of town on business. So Stephanie and Hunter decided to have a nice romantic dinner at home. What they did not know was that Shawn had finished up his business early and decided to surprise Stephanie for her birthday. The only thing was, is the surprise was the other way around he found his wife and brother in bed together and in the middle of the fight it came out that Stephanie's son Alex. The next morning the maid found Stephanie and Hunter brutally murdered and Alex's bed was covered in blood. The police think that when Shawn found out about Alex he went insane and killed them. They never found Alex's body or Shawn. They just disappeared. If you ask me I think Shawn took and buried Alex's body somewhere. And that our house is haunted.

Jude was still sating on Tommy's lap listening as Tommy sat there playing with the ended of Jude's long blond hair.

Jude: So you think our house is haunted?

Patsy: Jude I think it is safe to say the house is haunted and the ghost you saw Alex.

Jude rolled her eyes: Okay so the house is haunted, how the hell do we fix this call the ghost busters?

Patsy: Funny Jude, but I say we find a wee gee board and contact the ghost. **_(A/N: I do not play with them even though my sister use to have one not my thing so don't that I do because they freak the hell out of me. And I know I did not spell that right but my spell check won't help)_**.

Spied: Ho no you are not getting me any ware near on of thought things.

Spied jumped up form where he was sating and headed for the front door.

Jude: Vincent Norman Spiederman you stop right there you started this by scaring the hell out of me know you are going to stay and help us you got that.

Mason: Besides that who is going to protects us girls if the ghost is evil.

Spied sat back down and shot Mason a dirty look. He really wished now that he never told Jude his full name.

Spied: Okay I will stay but only to protect the girls and you Mason are so on your own.

Jude: Save it I don't need or want your protection I have Quincy here and he ten times the man you will ever be.

Tommy laughed; Thanks I think.

Jamie; And I have Patsy to protect me.

Everyone laughed at that.

Kat: So dose any one have a wee gee board by chance.

Patsy: Actually I have one and we have all the candles we will even need so hold on a I will go and get it.

Jude: I so can't believe this night, here I hate scary movies and my life and house just became one, you know this really suck and next year no scary movies.

Kwest: Jude I am so there with you one that I think we all agree no more scary movie again.

Everyone shock there head in agreement even Spied did.

Patsy: found it all right everyone gather around the coffee table.

She pulled the wee gee board out of it box and sat it and the pointer thing on the table.

Patsy: Okay know everyone put your hand on the pointer.

Everyone did as she told them to.

Sadie: Now what

Patsy: Ask a question

Jude: Is there a ghost on my house?

Patsy: Who are you?

The pointer moved to letter.

Patsy: ALEX

She spelled out and Kat screamed.

_**A/N: Okay that is it for this chapter again I do not play with wee gee board they freak the hell out of me and I don't want any part of them. My little sister had one that why I know about them. Please let me know what you think, click on the little box below and tell me.  
Tanya**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Here it is the last chapter of Haunted House. I figured Halloween would be the perfect time to put and end to this story. I accidentally erased the reviews so I don't have the name of everyone that reviews but I want to say thank you to all. You guys have all been amazing. Thank you for sticking with me throw this story.**

Everyone jumped a foot as Kat screamed and pointed over to the door way for the living room. Standing there is the door way was Alex dressed just like Jude had described him earlier that week

Jude: Who is seeing dead people now?

Jude asked with laugh as she watched very one in the room go pale Tommy gabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

Spied: I so am did not do that.

Tommy: We know you are not that talented.

Their eyes never leaving the little boy that was standing in the door way. Looking at them. Jude pulled way from Tommy and got up and walked over to the little boy and knelt down to look him in the eyes. Jude knew that she should be afraid but she was not. For some reason she felt completely calm and for the first time that night she was not scared or afraid.

Jude: Are you Alex?

The little boy looked at Jude and shook his head yes as tears filled his eyes.

Jude: What do you want Alex?

Alex: My mommy, I can't find my mommy, help me.

Jude: Alex how can we take you to you mommy. No one knows where you are.

Alex: Find me and take me too her.

Jude: Alex how can we find you?

Alex: Not them you.

Jude looked over her should at Tommy with a look in her eyes that was saying help me.

Tommy: Why is Jude the only one that can find you?

Tommy asked as he walked over and knelt down next to Jude and looked at Alex and then at

Jude. He took her hand and smile at her.

Alex: Don't know she just is. She knows where I am.

Jude: What do you mean I know where you are?

Tommy must have figured something you because he squeezed Jude hand.

Tommy: Alex if we find you and take you to you mom will this end.

Alex: For now.

Before Jude or Tommy could ask Alex anymore question he disappeared. Jude and Tommy just knelt there looking at each other.

Jude: what did mean I know where he is?

Patsy: I want to know what he meant by for now.

Patsy said as everyone walked over to Jude and Tommy. Tommy strode up and pulled Jude into his arms and stoked her hair when she laid her head against his chest.

Tommy: I don't know Pats. Girl are you okay?

Jude looked up at Tommy and shook her head yes. Tommy: Jude when you saw Alex today where was he?

Tommy asked as he kissed Jude on her forehead.

Jude: In the bay window in my room why?

Tommy: I have an idea. Come on lets go upstairs.

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and started to pull her towards the stairs but she would not budge from where she was standing. Jude: I so don't think so Quincy.

Tommy looked back at her and laughed.

Tommy: get you mind out if the gutter Jude that is not what I meant. I think I know where Alex is.

Tommy laughed as they all headed up the stairs to Jude's bedroom. When they got there he turned to Jude.

Tommy: Where exactly did you see Alex?

Jude: Over on the window set.

Tommy: Spied go down to the kitchen and in the draw by the stove is the hammer and crowbar get them and bring them up here.

Jude looked at the window set and them at Tommy like he had lost his mind.

Jude: Oh not Quincy I so don't think so.

Tommy walked over to Jude.

Tommy: Now Girl.

Jude backed way from him shaking her head no as everyone is wondering what is going on.

Jude: Don't you dare go now girl to me are you out of you mind?

Kwest: Would someone please fill us in on what the hell is going on.

Jude laughed: You want to know what is going on. I will tell you what is going on. Quincy here wants to tear the window set out that is what is going on.

Jamie: So what is wrong with that?

Jamie asked as Patsy reach over and smacked him on the back of his head he rubbed his head and looked at Patsy.

Jude: What is wrong with that? Do you know what is cost me to have this house refinished and now he want to go and undo something that cost me thousands of dollars to have done?

Tommy: Jude do you trust me?

Jude: With my life, not my house.

Tommy walked over to Jude and put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him.

Tommy: Girl I promise that you won't even know that I touched then window seat when I am done and if you can I will pay to have it all redone again.

Jude: Fine Quincy but if you can't fix what you do, you will pay and in more ways then one. If you know what I mean.

Tommy: Yes I know exactly what you mean. He laughed and kissed her on her forehead.

Sadie: That is way to much information, now why does Tommy want to tear out the window seat?

Jude: Because he thinks Alex is in there.

Kat: But wouldn't the construction guys have found something when they were remodeling?

Jude looked over at Kat as she lead against Tommy.

Jude: No surprisingly that was one of the only things that did not need to be fixed all they had to do was sand and re stain all the wood in here.

Just then Spied came back in with the hammer and crowbar.

Spied: Here what do you need them for.

Everyone looked at him and started to laugh.

Spied: What is so funny?

Kat walked over to Spied and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kat: Nothing it just you being you.

Tommy started to pry the window seat up as Kat told Spied what they where doing. All of a sudden Tommy lifted the seat and him and Jude looked in as everyone else looked away. Jude let out a huge gasp and everyone turned back and looked at her.

Patsy: What is going to on.

Jude: Well I think the police need to come up with a new murder suspect.

Patsy: What the hell do you mean by that?

Jude: Well it kind of hard to nail a box shut when you are inside of it.

Everyone, but Tommy and Jude: No way!!!

Jude: There are two bodies in here not one.

Everyone came over and looked.

Spied: Now what?

All of a sudden they heard a voice and they all turned towards it.

Voice: Thank you.

Sadie: Oh my god!!!

Kat: She looks just like Jude.

Jamie: He looks just like Tommy

They where staring at Alex and a lady with blond hair and a long white flowing dress that looked just like Jude and a man that looked just like Tommy dress in all white three piece suit and a hat.

They where standing in the door way of bedroom.

Alex: You found my mommy.

Stephanie: Thank you for finding my little boy.

No one knew what to do. They all just strode there staring at the door way and the ghost.

Jude: You are welcome.

They smiled at Jude and them disappeared.

Spied: Please tell me I am not the only one that just saw dead people?

Spied dropped down on the foot of the bed. Patsy: No Spied we all did.

Spied: Good now what do we do.

Tommy: We call the police so they can get the bodies.

Mason: And what exactly do we tell the police when they ask how we knew where the bodies where?

Tommy ran his hand throw his hair no one really knew what to tell the police. They just knew that they had too.

Jude: We will say that I saw something wrong with the seat and Tommy went to replace the wood and that is how we found the bodies.

Tommy: But we all have to agree none of the other stuff ever happened.

At that Jude lost it. She started to laugh so hard that she doubled over and had tears in her eyes.

Everyone but Tommy looked at Jude like she had just lost her mind.

Patsy: What is so funny.

Jude: Nothing it just that Tommy said something like that to me another time. That all.

Tommy shot Jude a dirty look.

Tommy: Shut up girl and call the police.

Jude called the police. Later the next morning after all the police have left. Tommy, Jude and everyone was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and Jude was eating a strawberry pop tart.

Tommy: I called D and told him what happen and we all have the day off.

Jude: I knew there was a reason I loved you.

Patsy: Yeah Tommy, but I have a question. If Shawn did not kill them. Them who did?

Jude: I don't know and right now I really don't care I just was to go to Tommy's and get some sleep.

They had all agreed that they where not staying in the house until everything was fixed and cleaned.

Patsy: I know how we can find out.

Kwest: How?

Patsy got up and left the kitchen and them came back with the ouji board.

Patsy: We can use this.

Everyone: Oh no!!!!!!!

They all screamed as they got up and ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. Leaving Patsy standing there laughing, that is until Patsy heard someone else laughing she look around the kitchen but no one was there but she still heard the laughing and the hairs on the back of her neck strode up and she dropped the board and ran out of the house as all the doors slammed shut behind her.

A/N: That is it for this story do you think there should be a sequel if so please let me know. Again thank you for reading and letting me know what you think Please review and tell me if you want that sequel should Jude, Tommy and the G Major Gang find out who killed Alex, Shawn, Stephanie and Hunter. Happy Halloween to you all.  
Tanya


End file.
